


It's The Great Pumpkin Magnus Bane

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Inspired by Matt Daddarrio's love of Pumpkins:When Alec shows up in his usual Halloween costume, Magnus is appalled.  After a few tries at finding a good solution, they compromise on something they both like.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/gifts).



> Much love goes out to my great friend Chelsea! Talking with you about costumes for your fic inspired me to write this, so it's my gift to you! Happy Halloween!

          “Alec, what in the seven fresh hells is that?!” Magnus squawked, flapping his arms around even more than usual, more akimbo than graceful. 

          Alec looked down at his outfit, an orange sweater with a jack o’ lantern face on it, orange pants, and orange converse shoes.  “What?”

          Magnus seemed stricken, face ashen in a way Alec hadn’t seen him since the last major demon they’d fought off.  “What is…  That?” Magnus repeated, gesturing with one magnificently adorned finger to Alec’s everything.

          “It’s my Halloween costume Mags.  I’m going as a pumpkin,” Alec added, somehow managing to sound suspicious even through his otherwise cheerful reply.

          A gasp escaped Magnus then that was so loud had Alec not known Magnus; he’d have thought it was just melodrama.  “You can’t possibly be serious!”

          “Why?  What’s wrong with it?”

          “Besides everything?”

          Alec gave a stern look then, crossing his arms over his broad chest, the pose less menacing with the smiling jack o’ lantern scrunched up beneath his arms.  “There isn’t anything wrong with my costume Magnus.”

          Sensing this was going to lead to more unpleasantness than his already troubled mind could bare, Magnus smiled, thinking to seek compromise.  “Wouldn’t you rather go as something else?  Or at least a bit of a better pumpkin costume?”  The last question was asked through gritted teeth, Magnus affecting a strained smile despite his every intention to get that godawful mess off his boyfriend in a hurry.

          “But I like this one.  I’ve worn it every time we went out for Halloween…” Alec said, genuine confusion and a hint of sadness etching his tone.

          That gave Magnus pause, if only for a moment.  The idea that Alec had worn the same costume every time he’d went out, which frankly was bound to have been very sparingly anyway with his aversion to most forms of fun, left Magnus feeling quite sad.  Fortunately he had a remedy for that.

          “Alright, dear I love it, but it’s time we try something new,” Magnus held up a finger, shushing his boyfriend before he could begin, “and yes, it will still be a pumpkin.  Just let me, work some magic on this.”

          An audible groan, plus a roll of those gorgeous brown eyes came from Alec, but a small smile rested on his lips and he nodded in gentle assent. 

          After that it was only a matter of moments before Magnus was magicking different clothes onto Alec, who for his part kept his eyes turned heavenward, praying that whatever Magnus did wasn’t that bad.  Of course, he should have known his boyfriend better because once he was instructed to look in the mirror that Magnus had levitated over to them, he flushed bright red.

          “MAGNUS!” he shouted, turning on him, fuming and sputtering.  “I…  I can’t wear th-this, what even is this!?”

          Magnus only had a moment to snap one surreptitious shot of Alec in the costume before Alec had started his little tirade and he sighed, looking him up and down and already regretting what was surely to be the loss of this outfit.  “It’s a pumpkin my dear Alexander,” Magnus said, one hand gesturing towards Alec’s body as if it was obvious.

          “This is…  This is not a pumpkin Magnus!  Have you seen a pumpkin before?” Alec argued, staring down at himself.

          “Fine, a slutty pumpkin as the kids would call it these days,” Magnus conceded, picture of innocence.

          Alec stood stock till for a moment before he gave Magnus a very serious stare.  “And what exactly made you think I wanted to be a slutty pumpkin?”

          “Oh I never said you wanted to be.  I just wanted to see you in this,” Magnus cooed, and it made Alec blush, the redness in his cheeks a totally different shade somehow.

          Taking a deep breath Alec tried to calm down, although it was hard because this was so very, very out of his comfort zone.  “Just please, Magnus, change it back?  For me?  This is embarrassing…”

          With swift movements Magnus was by Alec’s side, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek, the other resting on his bared chest, smudging some of the orange body paint there.  “Alexander, I’m sorry.  Sometimes I just get a bit…  Carried away is all.  I forget you aren’t as comfortable with your body as I am.”

          There was a smile returning to Alec’s face as he listened to Magnus, happy the other man understood him.  Sure Magnus had his eccentricities, but of the two of them Alec had a lot more internalized problems.  Then again, he had to help Magnus through some of his own difficulties as well, so he guessed they were really growing as a couple, using each other’s strength much like that night in the loft healing Luke.

          “How about a compromise?” Alec suggested, aiming to get the best of both worlds.  Magnus was all ears at that, cat eyes already firing up as he let his magic start to flow.  “You can pick my outfit, but it has to still be a pumpkin.  And it has to be _modest_ ,” he ordered, stressing the last word.

          “Alright, that I can work with…  Shame though, this was awfully enticing,” Magnus pouted as his fingers carded through Alec’s ample chest hair, painted nails dragging over skin and down his chiseled abs.

          “I’m sure whatever you dress me up in, you’re going to have more fun taking it off me later,” Alec teased, and Magnus gave a look of faux shock, slapping Alec’s arm.

          “Alexander!  You are being a tease tonight.  See, this outfit is bringing out entirely new sides of you.”

          “No, you bring out another side of me Magnus,” Alec whispered, leaning in and kissing Magnus.  His heart sped up, the touch of the man’s lips no longer foreign, but not common enough to be mundane.  It was a unique quality all to itself, indescribable and wholly his own.  And Alec loved every second of it.  He was so distracted by the kiss he hardly realized Magnus was working his magic during it until he pulled away and looked in the mirror.

          “Wow…” he sighed, staring at the outfit Magnus had put together.  It wasn’t that different from his former outfit in some ways, but was worlds apart in others.  Instead of an orange sweater, he had an orange cardigan on with a leather jacket over it.  The back was emblazoned in orange script with the words “Jack O’ lanterns” as if it was the name of a biker gang.

          Alec’s pants were brown, the color of fallen leaves and fresh earth.  Wrapping over the hem of them were his thick combat boots, shined impeccably.  The piece de resistance, as Magnus put it later, was above the neckline though.  His entire face had been painted up like a Jack O’ Lantern.  Somehow Magnus had managed to toe the line between scary and comical, where it didn’t come off as cheesy, but it wasn’t off-putting either.

          “Wow Mags,” he breathed, staring at himself in the mirror.  “This is amazing.  Thank you.”  He turned to his boyfriend, giving him a warm smile that looked crazed and gleeful thanks to the makeup.

          “It was my pleasure dear, truly.  I’m very glad you like it Alexander,” Magnus said, reaching up to peck his cheek.  “Now, we must be going or we’ll be late to Isabelle’s party, and you know how angry that makes her.”

          “Yeah I know,” Alec laughed, shaking his head and wondering what his sister would think of his outfit.  He would have to take a picture to show Max later.  “Hey, wait, what are you going as Magnus?”

          Magnus paused by the door, staring back at Alec.  “Well I did have a quite elaborate outfit planned for this year, however in light of your more traditional attire,” Magnus smirked, and in a puff of smoke that Alec was almost certain was only for dramatic effect, Magnus reappeared in a cloud of glitter, fake cat ears, a tail, an a full sexy cat outfit fitting snugly to his lithe body.

          Alec’s breath caught and he had to work hard to get his mouth to move again, stumbling over words for a moment before he let out a rather high pitched “oh.”

          Magnus only grinned, moving to take Alec’s arm and lead him outside.  “Come along darling, you can ogle me all you like later in front of your friends,” he teased as he lead them out of his apartment door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet and have a great, happy and safe Halloween!
> 
> As always a big thank you to all of my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
